heavens tris
by beatrix2459
Summary: tris prior is struggling with being dead , when three dead girls and Augustus waters find her sitting near a lonely beach one of them reaches out to her the next morning. Her name is Alaska young


I watch as the waves crash onto the shore ,and feel the breeze in my long blond hair, I sigh breathing in the salty air . tobias's face swims in front of my eye and I blink it away. I hear footsteps and turn swiftly around. "hey" the boy says . I frown and pinch the bridge of my nose " I said We couldn't be friends Augustus " i shreik at him and he backs up a few steps. I sit myself on the pavement and look at the empty beach . I hear a sigh and jerk my head to the left " I say we can be " Augustus says. I hear giggling and three girls run up , I survey them and my scowl deepens the first one has firey red hair and unnaturally pale skin her eyes a deep red and there is malice etched onto every feature of her beautiful face," hey,I'm vici we heard their was some surf " she cries her voice strangely soft and music plunges into the icy cold water fully clothed . the second one is blond with green/blue eyes and has a curvy body covered in tiny scars " tracker jacker stings" she says catching my gaze. " I was in the hunger games, names glimmer" her voice is soft and hard at the same time her stunning face has a few of the scars on her right cheek but other then that it is breathtaking and unblemished. I could look like her but instead of the bouncy curls I have straight hair down to my waist , instead of the intense stunning eyes mine are a murkey blue Brown. The third one is beautiful also , in tight orange shorts and a purple tank her deep green eyes are outlined in black and her plump lips are puckerd, "Alaska young "'she says shaking her head of light brown hair. She sits on the beach watching vici duck under the water and reappear with barely a splash.

Chapter 2: I wake up eyes stinging , I don't want to be in heaven I want to be with tobias's. tears flood my eyes and I try to blink them away but they pool and run down my cheeks. Someone walks into my room and I shudder but it's only Alaska . "hi" she says " hello" I gulp through tears . " ok, maybe if you hear my story you might feel a bit better . when I was seven my mum died she got some sort of sickness and collapsed to the floor , my dad blamed me I grew up thinking I was worthless , I was always smart calculating how to escape but when I'd escaped from seeing dads tortured face everytime he looked at me it wasn't enough , I went to a boarding school in albalma and feel in love with a boy named jake, I was a player I pretended I was miss perky preety pants and was malicious and cruel behind people's backs. When I was fourteen or fifteen I developed a way to get out of life which I called the laybrinth cause no one can escape it and their lost most of the time. But then I met pudge , he was different from anyone I'd ever met he was cheerful and happy trying to make the most of every moment , of course he developed a puppy crush , he adored me and I didn't reciprocate I used him ." she pauses and blinks back tears before glancing at my shocked face and continuing with her story " He did anything I told him too , and it made me feel good to have control over anouther human being , but in the end he got sad and I said I'd find him a girlfriend , jake lived in phoenix I barely saw him, but when Lara a preety girl I knew would like pudge agreed to go on a date with him I made it into a double date and forced jake to come. Lara and pudge fell in love and for some reason I was jealous. On the last night I was alive I kissed pudge and I felt a spark , but my jake was waiting for me . I was so messed up, I teared my way into my car and drove to the nearby shop , a car was parked their I walked over to see if anyone was in it, and a girl around my age popped her head out , her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes wild . she was beautiful though so beautiful . " hi I'm Margo Roth speilglman" she said softly and my eyes widened the run away . Margo started pouring out her story to me and I could tell she was in the same situation, she had to get out . " your story's like mine " I breathed and I remember her laugh soundling like chime bells . I told her about how I was sick of being thought of as more then a person of a god and she told me it was the same before she then I had to go , their was a truck and a police car and I just didn't think , it was suicide. I am speechless and then I wrap my arms around her and hug her . she looks surprised but she hugs me back .

" Alaska young your quite something ."


End file.
